bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Tiki (episode)
Wiki Tiki is the ninth episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins!. Plot Michelle tells Jason that they have to hurry getting the sheets from downstairs. Michelle soaks the dishes in the sink, but leaves the faucet on. Jason gets the sheets. Grandmum asks Michelle if she rinsed the dishes the way she taught her. Michelle realizes that the sink is overflowing and turns off the faucet before cleaning up the spilt water. Grandmum reminds Jason that he didn't replace the plastic liner in the trash bag. Michelle apologizes for being in too big of a hurry. Grandmum quotes the verse, "Enthusiasm without knowledge is no good. Haste makes mistakes." She tells Jason and Michelle to take the time to listen and do things right the first time. She also reminds them that they'll make a mess if they rush. Jason and Michelle report to Grandmum that they've done their chores. Grandmum reminds them to make their beds next. In their bedroom, Jason looks for the toy spaceship. When Michelle reminds Jason of what they needed to do, Jason replies that he'll do it later. They get galeezeled by Midgel into the Rockhopper to go to the Comet Lounge for Sol's Aurora Borealis Fruit Punch. At the Comet Lounge, the rest of the Rockhopper crew is waiting for Sol to light the sign. The Penguins then start to argue over who is first in line. Sol settles their argument by stating that whoever can say a tongue twister correctly first will be first in line. Zidgel is the first to attempt to say a tongue twister, but fails due to him saying it quickly. Fidgel is next, but he fails as well because he said it quickly. Kevin manages to be first in line because he took the time to say the tongue twister correctly. Admiral Strap then contacts the crew to let them know about their new mission, to save a small planet from being destroyed by a volcano. Just then. Sol lights the sign. Zidgel assigns Jason to be co-captain in order to check that no mistakes are made and that the mission is completed quickly. As soon as the Rockhopper arrives at Planet Wiki Tiki, the crew is greeted by the Tiki King. When he tells them what they need to do, Zidgel realizes this may be a bigger job than he thought. Later on, Zidgel is directing the island's inhabitants towards the Rockhopper in order to get them off the planet. The Tiki King tells Zidgel that although the evacuation is organized, the lava will still destroy the island. Zidgel brushes it off and urges the inhabitants to move faster. Fidgel deduces that they'll never get everyone off the planet in time at the rate they're going. Zidgel points out that they'll miss out on the fruit punch. Zidgel orders Midgel to pick up the inhabitants and drop them into the Rockhopper. This plan doesn't work for very long due to the Rockhopper running out of space and the weight of the inhabitants being too heavy. Zidgel orders Midgel to dump all of the inhabitants back on the island. The Tiki King is about to tell Zidgel what they need to do when Zidgel concludes that they need to plug up the volcano. He asks the king if their moon is being used. When the Tiki King answers that it isn't, he tries to tell him that his plan won't work, but Zidgel decides to go along with it anyway. Michelle tells Jason that Zidgel isn't listening to the Tiki King. Jason ignores what she said due to her not having any authority. Later, the Rockhopper flies to the moon and uses it to plug up the volcano. They celebrate their success before they prepare to head off to the Comet Lounge. However, they get blinkings and beepings, which indicate that the moon is heating up and becoming unstable. The Rockhopper backs away before the moon is revealed to be made of popcorn. The Tiki King contacts them to thank them for the popcorn. Midgel asks him if he has any ideas for dealing with the volcano. The Tiki King tries to tell them what a couple of stones from the dark side of the island can be used for when Zidgel concludes that they can be used to build a wall that will stop the lava. The Tiki King attempts to tell him what the stones can really be used for when Zidgel cuts him off. When Michelle points out that the king wasn't done explaining his plan, Zidgel replies that there's no need for him to do so. Back at the island, the Tiki King sees the Rockhopper with the stone slabs. Zidgel lets him know about the stone slabs. The Tiki King urges him to listen to him for once and tries to tell him about his plan. However, Zidgel cuts him off yet again after only hearing the first part. The Rockhopper drops the stone slabs in front of the volcano, blocking the lava. They're about to head to the Comet Lounge when they get blinkings and beepings again. Michelle cries out that the dam is about to burst. Aboard the Rockhopper, Jason admits that Michelle was right. They didn't take their time and made mistakes. Michelle tells Zidgel what she and Jason realized. Jason and Michelle repeat the verse that Grandmum told them earlier. When Zidgel asks what that means, Fidgel explains that rushing to do things in their enthusiasm instead of taking time to understand and think causes problems. Jason and Michelle state what happened when they were in a hurry. Zidgel immediately contacts the Tiki King. The Tiki King urges Zidgel not to cut him off before realizing that he's listening to him. Zidgel apologizes for not listening. The king accepts his apology and goes on to tell them about his plan. Everyone gets busy to carry out the Tiki King's plan. The plan consists of using the stone slabs to avert the lava's flow in order to create a beach. The Tiki King offers Zidgel and his crew a chance to hang out at the beach. The Rockhopper crew hangs out at the beach before heading off to the Comet Lounge to have some Aurora Borealis fruit punch. At Grandmum's cottage, Jason and Michelle have just finished saying their prayers. Grandmum thanks them for doing their chores. Michelle reminds Jason of his sheet. Jason realizes that he didn't put the sheet on his bed and does so. Michelle helps him out. Jason then falls asleep when thanking Michelle. Quotes :Lydia Lightyear lit loudly among luminous lunar lubes. - Sol Fun Facts Explanations *The Tiki King says "Mahalo nui", which means "Thank you very much" in Hawaiian, to Captain Zidgel. Trivia *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 19:2". Remarks Inside References *Lance the Turtle and Space Surfin' Superstar are played several times. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript */Transcript/ Gallery Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes